Una Vez en un Sueño
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Espero que les guste este fic advertensia: spoiler de la pelicula ya que se situa despues de la pelicula, ojala disfruten leerlo.


**Una Vez en un Sueño **

Han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que vi a Edward y Alphonse, aquel día en el que desaparecieron en una gran nave todo quedo hecho un verdadero lio en Central, decidí quedarme para ayudar con las personas que habían salido heridas tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Riza y ella me conto como fueron los últimos momentos de los chicos junto a Roy eso me dejo mas tranquila después de todo se que están bien y lo más importante es que después de tantas cosas por fin están juntos eso era lo que siempre quisieron pero si les soy sincera yo no quede tan bien los extraño mucho ellos eran mi familia y ahora siento que perdí a mi familia por las noches suelo pensar en ellos, recuerdo nuestros juegos de niños, recuerdo que decidí llorar por ellos por que ellos no lo harían, recuerdo mis peleas con Ed que siempre terminaban con un lo siento y una disculpa. Durante estos tres años he aprendido que no debo mostrar la tristeza que llevo dentro o preocupare a la abuela y a los demás que me rodean pero la verdad no lo puedo evitar pero como dicen a seguir mi vida y a dar una gran sonrisa a lo que venga.

Anoche estaba en mi habitación con mis típicos pensamientos sobre mis amigos pero como había sido un día muy duro con los automails, los clientes, Den y la abuela Pinako empecé a sentirme muy cansada y no me di cuenta el momento en el que quede completa y profundamente dormida.

_**SUEÑO **_

Empecé a ver una colina la cual era muy conocida para mi era la colina donde una vez estuvo la casa de los Elrics, me sentí muy nostálgica así que comencé a subir la colina pero entonces encontré una gran sorpresa frente a mis ojos la casa de Ed y Al esta intacta como si ellos nunca se hubieran ido y la hubieran quemado, junto a la casa se podía ver el gran roble del cual colgaba en columpio donde pase tanto tiempo de mi niñez era una vista … perfecta de esas que sabes no volverás a ver así que me senté en el columpio y comencé a mecerme con suavidad mientras el viento recorría mi rostro y jugaba con mi pelo esta sensación era tan agradable que cerré mis ojos mientras seguir con el vaivén del columpio, de pronto sentí que alguien mecía el columpio por mi no me exalte ni me asuste después de todo yo sabia quien era una mano de humana y una de automail era el.

**Hola Winry**- fue todo lo que el me pudo decir.

**Hola Ed**- le conteste mientras mis ojos seguían cerrados disfrutando del ambiente y del momento.

**Sabes tenia muchos deseos de verte has cambiado mucho ya no eres la misma niña a la que vi hace 5 años y tampoco eres la joven que vi hace tres años.-** por un momento paro de hablar dejo escapar un leve suspiro y continuo.-**ya eres todo una mujer y una muy bella.**

En ese momento abrí mis ojos y por primera vez desde que sentí su presencia lo voltee a ver era el definitivamente era mi Ed. Supongo que el noto la sorpresa en mi rostro puesto que me vio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

**Bueno Ed tu tampoco eres el mismo has cambia sobre todo ya no eres el enano de antes.**- esto ultimo lo dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios mientras esperaba a que Ed explotara como siempre lo había hecho pero no solo su físico había cambiado su carácter también por que lo único que dijo fue:

**Ji lo se al fin hubo justicia en este mundo para, mi no crees?**

**Si**.- fue todo lo que puede decirle

Seguimos así por un tiempo no puedo decirles si fue poco o mucho porque en ese momento perdí toda noción de tiempo pero de pronto sentí como Ed paraba el columpio lo vi mientras se arrodillaba justo en frente de mi y con una mirada que nunca había visto en el me dijo:

**Winry yo se que esto es injusto para ti que lo que voy a pedirte no tiene pies ni cabeza pero esto es lo que siento y lo que necesito así que solo lo diré: "Winry por favor espéranos estamos a punto de volver" .**

En ese momento me moleste mucho por lo que Ed me estaba diciendo y la verdad ni siquiera comprendía el por que de mi enojo.

**Una, solo dame una buena razón para que te espere Edward**.- mientras decía esto comenzaron a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas de mis ojos.- **no crees que ya los he esperado demasiado Ed?**

**Puede que esta no sea una buena razón para ti pero esta es la mejor que yo puedo encontrar**.-en ese momento Ed se acerco a mi y me beso con ternura, al principio no podía hacer nada porque no salía del shock en el que estaba pero luego comencé a corresponder a su beso separamos nuestros labios pero nuestras frentes seguían juntas.- **Winry mi razón es que TE AMO.**

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios y esta vez fui yo la que lo beso por unos momentos para después decirle**: Yo también TE AMO Ed y claro que te esperare pero con una sola condición.**

**Cual?**

**Que mientras no puedas regresar no le causes mucho problemas al pobrecito de Al que ya me imagino todos los problemas en los que ya lo has de haber metido.**

Ed rio con cara culposa podía cambiar mucho pero siempre seria Ed.

**Winry me tengo que ir ya pero te prometo que volveré a tu lado junto con Al y volveremos a ser una familia.**

**Y yo te prometo que los esperare en casa con una tarta de manzana.**

**Me parece tu idea sobre todo la tarta de manzana. _**

Con esas últimas palabras vi como Ed comenzaba a bajar por la colina mientras fugazmente se volteaba me miraba y sonreía justo cuando Ed desapareció de mi vista comencé a escuchar el ring, ring, ring y en ese momento desperté por culpa de mi reloj, el día era hermoso y yo me siento muy feliz ahora al despertar y saber que el volverá y sobre todo que me ama.

_**EN MUNICH**_

En la sala de una casa bastante sencilla se podía ver a 3 persona platicando eran nada mas que Ed, Al y Noah.

**Noah tengo que agradecerte por lo de anoche sin ti no la hubiera podido ver.**

**No te preocupes Ed pero viste que yo tenia razón los sueños son el mejor momento para contactarnos con nuestros seres amados.**

**Oye hermano y le dijiste que estamos a punto de volver a casa?**

**Claro Al**

**Mmmm y se puede saber hermano que mas le dijiste o que mas paso**.- decía Alphonse con una mira picara y risueña.

**Que e pues yo nada Al, nada solo que volveríamos. **

Los tres chicos seguían conversando de su regreso a su verdadero mundo mientras el mayor de los Elrics pensaba en lo poco que le faltaba para estar de nuevo en su hogar y con su familia.

_**EN RISEMBUL**_

**Buen día abuela que tal amaneciste hoy?**

**Muy bien pequeña y tu por lo que veo estas mas feliz de lo normal, y se puede saber a que se debe esa felicidad y tu gran sonrisa?**

**Se debe a que Ed y al esta a punto de volver a casa**. – conteste mientras mi mirada se iluminaba con el simple recuerdo de mi ultimo sueño.

**Que Ed y Al vuelve? Pequeña como sabes eso? Quien te lo dijo?.-** preguntaba mi abuela con la típica serenidad que solo a ella la puede caracterizar.

**Pues me lo dijo Ed**.- conteste mientras servía un poco de jugo en un vaso y daba el primer trago.

Mi abuela me miraba con sus ojos de no entender lo que le digo pero su vista solo duro unos segundos volvió a su pose serena y relajada y pregunto: **Cómo te lo dijo? O cuándo te lo dijo? pequeña.**

La voltee a ver y solo pude decir: **" Una vez en un sueño".**

Mi abuela sonrió y siguió aspirando su pipa y leyendo su periódico mientras yo recordaba la promesas de mi sueño y pensaba: **"Aquí los espero en su hogar donde siempre pertenecerán."**


End file.
